Unfolded Secrets
by Kazumi Hio
Summary: This is my second fanfic cuz my first 1 didnt work out so well... I hope u support me in this 1! I promise it will be much better. By the way, the real summary is in the story so read to find out! Chapter 3 is out and chapter 4 is comin out soon!
1. Summary

Summary: Everything has been normal in the Day Class and the Night Class. But, a new character is about to appear. Who is she? And what is she? Vampire or human? Who knows what she might do to corrupt balance at the academy... Read this and find out! ENJOY! ZeroXOC


	2. Silver Hair

Things You Need to Know:

-Yuki knows Zero is a vampire

-Yuki isn't a vampire

-Yuki, Zero, and the new character are 16

-Kaname is… who knows how old he is

-This story takes place after season 1 (so basically the beginning of season 2)

-I use songs from real life when there is singing

-Words in quotations and italics are thoughts (_"...")_

**I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters, they belong to Hino Matsuri. And I don't own any of the songs that I use, they belong to the artisits.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The New Girl

(Yuki's POV)

Zero and I were invited to Ichijo-senpai's birthday party. As we walked out of the academy , there was a girl in front of the door with long silver curly hair and crystal blue eyes standing right in front of them. I swung one door open almost hitting the blue eyed girl, but she surprised me as well by jumping ten feet back landing in a crouch, eyes filled with annoyance. Out of the corner of my right eye, Bloody Rose was raised and pinted towards the girl.

"Why are you here?" Zero snarled. The blue eyed girl just stood up and smiled lightly and glanced down then back at Zero.

(Zero's POV)

I sensed another presence as the she stood up. _"Who's presence is this?"_ I thought. The silver haired girl glanced down at back at me. _"I understand now." _I repeated my question once again as she quickly shifted her eyes at Yuki and back to mine.

"Yuki, let's go to Ichijo's party." I said.

"Yes." Yuki obediently followed.

"You too." I whispered to the silver haired girl as I walked past her. The two girls walked side by side following me.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Kazumi Hio." Yuki's face froze as she heard her name.

"Zero, can talk to you privately please?" I nodded as Kazumi slowed down behind us taking her time walking.

"I she related to Shizuka? They both have the same last names."

"I don't know." I shrugged as I spoke. They rest of the way, we walked in silence.

(Night Class Dorm Yard)

"Yuki! I'm so glad you could come!" Ichijo greeted Yuki and to Kazumi he asked, "And you are?"

"Kazumi Hio. It's nice to meet you." Kazumi replied along with a smile.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo, nice to meet you! Have fun and enjoy the party!" Ichijo went to speak to Kaname privately, "Kaname-sama, is that girl related to Shizuka Hio? She said her name was Kazumi Hio."

"Indeed she is. How interesting that she is here. The child that Shizuka spoke of." Kaname said mischieviosly. Ichijo left as Yuki, Zero, and Kazumi approached him.

"Kaname-senpai this-"

"I know who she is. I heard her introduce herself to Ichijo. Hio? Eh?"

"Yes, I'm Kazumi Hio. Nice to meet you Kaname...sama?"

"You may call me Kaname-senpai or just Kaname. May I have a word with you privately?"

"Yes Kaname." Kazumi obediently headed into the dorm before Kaname.

"You better not do anything to her." Zero hissed at Kaname in his ear before Kaname followed Kazumi smirking. He made sure no one was able to hear the conversation between the two and began to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking a vacation from my job as a vampire hunter." she shrugged as she spoke.

"Right... What's the extra presence I'm sensing from you?" as Kazumi placed her right hand gently on top of her now bulging stomach, "Ah, I see..."

"Don't put Yuki in any danger while you're here. You should also take better care of yourself." Kaname's face turned pale as Kazumi pushed her hair behind her ear revealing her bare neck.

"Go ahead, drink. I don't mind."

"But-"

"It's just a little blood. "

"I haven't drinken blood in a while." Kazumi kept on insisting Kaname drink her blood and he finally gave in. He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up higher and sunk his fangs into her skin. Kazumi's knees were about to give in when Kaname supported her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Suddenly, the door banged open with a furious Zero entering. He slammed the door behind him and locked it before he approached the two. Kaname sat Kazumi on the couch and faced Zero. Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Kaname as Kazumi weilded a bow and stood up.

"Don't shoot Zero." Kazumi said weakly as she pointed the silver light shaped as an arrow at Zero. He hesitated to lower the gun.

"She's not feeling well Zero. You should know that." Kaname said. Kazumi collapsed onto the couch as the bow and arrow shattered into dust. Zero watched suspiciouly as Kaname rushed to Kazumi picking something from the floor and putting it into her hand. Zero put his gun away to pick up the unconsious Kazumi. He carried her out of the dorm with a curious Yuki following him to the academy building.

"Zero, what hapenned to Kazumi-san." Yuki asked.

"Nothing. Go to back to your room and don't get into any trouble." Yuki obediently followed his directions with Kaname escorting her to the Day Class Dorm.

(Chairman's Office)

Kazumi openned her eyes to see Kaien and Zero watching her intently.

"Kazumi-chan! It's so good to see you!" Kaien shouted as she came to.

"Long time no see sensei." Kazumi said. Kaien noticed as he was about to give her a hug when Kazumi placed her right hand on her bulging belly.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Kaien seriously said. Zero was amazed that he was able to find that out without being a vampire.

"About two months." Kazumi quietly replied.

"May I ask how?

"Um...I was...r-r-raped. It was by one of my partners in America. I thought we were good friends, but I was wrong. He only was only interested in my virginity." a tear fell onto her pale cheek. She felt a hand wipe away the tear and her eyes turned to see Zero.

"We should stop talking about this." Zero growled protectively as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Alright. Kazumi, you must be with Zero, Kaname, Yuki, or me while you're here and pregnant. And make sure you don't tell Yuki anything about you. Also, are you going to attend school?"

"No. The students here would notice my stomach and would realize I'm pregnant including Yuki. So probably no. I'll just hang around in your office while Zero and Yuki are in school." Kazumi replied.

"Zero, do you mind sharing your room with Kazumi until I can get her a room by your room or my room?" Zero shook his head.

"I don't mind."

"Okay. Zero take her to your room."

(Zero's Room)

Zero pulled Kazumi's suitcase behind him as he entered his room with Kazumi following. She noticed there was only one bed in the room which was a queen sized. Zero saw the confusion in her crystal blue eyes and explained to her.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll grab a futon and sleep on it."

"No, it's fine. It's your room, I'll sleep on the futon and you sleep on the bed."

"You're pregnant and you need to take care of yourself."

"... How about we share the bed? It's big enough for the both of us too."

"Fine. I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't do anything reckless." She nodded as Zero left. She gazed at the full moon to pass time. After Zero finished his shower, he walked back into the room with his hair and body damp and was half naked completely forgetting about Kazumi.

"Zero... Go put a shirt on." Kazumi quietly said as she blushed. Zero followed Kazumi's gaze to his bare chest.

"Fine, fine." He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and slid it on, "Happy?"

" Yes." she smiled as she headed to take a shower herself. _"She's a handful of trouble."_ Zero thought as he shook his head in annoyance and sat on his bed. Kazumi took her shower and came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt that revealed her pregnant stomach. She joined Zero on his bed and gently placed her hand on her stomach. Zero slipped his hand under hers which surprised Kazumi as he felt her round tried to stifle a yawn knowing Zero would makef her go to sleep, but it escaped her lips anyway.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Zero said as he withdrew his hand. Kazumi laid on the left side of the bed and Zero on the right.

"Night Zero." Kazumi whispered as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Night." Zero murmured as she fell unconcious.

* * *

What do ya think? Please review! I'll update if I get at least five reviews!


	3. I Loved Him

Chapter 2-I Loved Him

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One month has passed since Kazumi has arrived.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Kazumi's POV)

I openned my eyes to see Zero's sleeping face next to mine. I giggled softly to myself as I slowly sat up and removed Zero's arm from my stomach. He groaned in response.

I gently shook Zero whispering in his ear, "Zero, wake up. You've got to go to school." and he gave no response, "Zero wake up!" i spoke louder and shook him harder, "ZERO WAKE THE FU-!" He covered my mouth making muffle the rest of my sentence.

"Don't you have a snooze button or something alarm clock?" he whined.

"Yes, my sensitive spot if you can find it." i said sarcastically, but unfortunately Zero took it seriously and pushed me back on the bed. He hovered on top of me using one hand to hold mine above my head.

"Hmmm, let's see. Is it here?" Zero leanned down and gently brushed my ear with his lips and I gave no reaction. He sat up on my thighs in a thinking position as I stared him curiously. He again leanned down and touch my neck with his tongue which made me blush.

"Y-you know is was kidding right?"

"Hmmm? It sounded like you were serious to me." he softly bit the nape of my neck making me release a moan i tried to hold back. Zero smirked at his victory and continued to kiss the nape of my neck.

"Zero...mmm...you found...it, can you stop now?" he snapped back seeing a red mark at my neck. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he turned his face away from my curious eyes. Zero took my hand and pressed my finger tips against his lips. I bet my face was crimson red, i could feel the heat from my face. Zero abruptly stood up off the bed and helped me up even though i didn't need the help.

"It's only been two months, i'll be alright."

"Can't I be a gentleman?"

"You? Be a gentleman? It'd be great if i got to see that!" i giggled as he headed to the bathroom. i got dressed into a white oversized t-shirt with cute asian food characters and black leggings and wrapped an ice blue silk scarf around my neck. i quickly put on my chain necklace which had two rings hanging from it. Zero came out dressed in his school uniform.

"Let's go. I'm leaving you at the chairman's office."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(no one's pov)~chairman's office~

"Thanks Zero," Kazumi softly said and placed a kiss on Zero's cheek, "Hurry up, classes are starting soon. You don't want to be late." She headed for the room and turned for one last look. Zero stood there slightly blushing as she closed the door on him. Kazumi giggled and smiled at her thought. She would savor that memory of Zero slightly pink at the cheeks and eyes filled with surprise.

"Did you have fun Kazumi-chan?" Aidou teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Kazumi blushed.

"We could hear the joy in your voice when you teased him."

"Ichijou! not you too!"

"Why are you wearing that scarf?"

"N-nothing! I-I mean no reason..." Kazumi turned bright red.

"Did you two do it?" Ichijou asked.

"Not you too!"

"What happenned between you two?" Aidou asked.

"I told you nothing!" Aidou reached for her scarf and pulled it off of her. A deep red mark remained from their moment together. The three guys stared at the red spot in shock. Kazumi snatched her scarf back and wrapped it around her neck.

"Did you make out?"

"Aidou, stop teasing her." Kaname finally spoke.

"What's that smelll?" Kazumi asked as she ran to the kitchen, "Is that breakfast!"

"Yup! Would you like some?" Kaien asked.

"Of course!"

"Can you tell us why we're here so i can go back to sleep?" Aidou complained.

"Oh, right. Kazumi as you all should know is pregnant. I need someone watching her if Zero or I aren't here. Would you mind watching her?"

"That's it? That's why you woke us up?Wow that's so-"

"Of course we will." Kaname interrupted as Ichijou nodded in agreement.

"I'm going on a business trip so Kaname or Ichijou will either one of you watch over her?"

"I don't need baby-sitting!" KAzumi whined.

"YOu act like one though, I will." Kaname said.

"I'll take my leave then."

"Me too KAnama-sama."Aidou said.

"If you'll excuse me too Kaname-sama." Ichijou said.

"Alright. You may leave." three men left Kaname and Kazumi alone.

"I heard you killed my mother." Kazumi finally said after a long silence.

"It's true." Kazumi laid down on thw couch across from KAname by the door. Kaname sat in front of her to stroke her pink cheeks.

"Your face is red Kaname. Are you feeling ill?"

"no. it's nothing." Kaname took Kazumi's hand and kissed her finger tips as the door banged open. IT frightenned Kazumi making her flinch and sit up. she looked for the source of the sound and saw Zero growling at Kaname.

"What are YOU doing here?" Zero hissed.

"Nothing. Just watching her."

"Then what the hell are you doing with her hand? Just get the fuck away from her!"

"Fine." Kazumi watched Kaname leave and closed the door behind him.

"That guy pisses me off."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"...You have no idea."

"Really? Cause i know that he stole Yuki from you and you're jealous of him. Kaname used to be my boyfriend and that's probably what you're doing too aren't you?"

"What?"

"I bet you're trying to get revenge on him by stealing me away from him." tears poured out of KAzumi's eyes as she finished speaking.

"KAzumi i-"

"Forget it, i hate you. Ihate you! I HATE YOU!" her words stabbed Zero like a knife. Kazumi ran out of the room not hearing what Zero had to say. he chased after her to the door of thier where she stopped.

"I was so stupid for falling in love with him." Zero was shocked from her sudden confession.

_"She was in love with me?"_ Zero felt a hand grab her wrist and turned her around. Zero quickly embraced her and aggresively kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you were Kaname's ex. I never knew you dated him in the first place. yes, i was jealous of him, but only because he was touching you and i didn't want anyone touching you except me."

"I'm sorry too. I thought too much about it and blurted it all out." the two gazed at each other and smiled.

* * *

The ending was cheesy in know. Sorry if i made any mistakes! review or join the dark side. we've got cookies!^-^


	4. Girl or Boy?

Chapter 3-Girl or Boy?

(Kazumi's pov)

It's been two months since Zero kissed me! I think it's time that people start noticing that i'm pregnant. Zero and i were roaming side by side down the school hall when Yuki happenned to find us.

"Ohmigosh! Kazumi, are you pregnant?" Yuki shouted in shock.

"Not so loud. Others are going to hear." Zero hissed.

"People are going to notice anyway so what's the point?" i whispered back. Zero grunted.

"How many months?"

"Five and no Zero is not the father."

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking i'll go to the hospital today."

"Can i come?"

"NO." Zero said as i nodded her head.

"Why can't she come?" Zero gave no reply so the we girls assumed that Yuki could go,"Let's go now!"

(no one's pov)~hospital~

Zero and Yuki waited for Kazumi to leave the room. Yuki noticed Zero was being impatient and wondered why. it felt like forever waiting for Kazumi.

"I'm having twins!" Kazumi squealed in glee.

"Congratulations!" Yuki said as she gave Kazumi a hug. Zero approached her as Yuki let Kazumi go. he took her hands and kissed her on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations." Zero murmured into Kazumi's ear. She smiled and thanked the two.

"boys or girls?"

"A boy and a girl."

"i wonder what they will look like! what are you going to name them?"

"I think i'll name my baby boy Hikari and my baby girl Akira. What do you think Zero?" Kazumi looked up at Zero asking for his opinion.

"Whatever you like, they're your children that you carry. I think they're great names."

"i thought Zero was going to be the father of your children since you guys are dating." Yuki blurted out. Zero and Kazumi looked at each other and back at Yuki.

"Us? Dating? We're to busy to be dating." Kazumi bursted out with laughter almost making her cry. After Kazumi finished she wiped the tears forming and firmly stood up.

"So what gender are they?" a deep familiar voice asked. KAzumi turned around to see Kaname and began to run up to him. She tripped on her feet and was about to fall when she felt two hands on her arms holding her up. KAzumi looked up to see Zero and gently smiled at him.

"What's the rush? You have all the time in the world." Zero softly said. Kaname slowly walked up to her and stroked her stomach.

"What gender are they?"

"A boy and a girl." Zero snarled making KAname take his hand back. KAzumi gave Zero a glare that shut him up.

"That's great."

...moment of silence...

"Ow." Kazumi suddenly complained

"What's wrong?" Zero asked with concern.

"I think i felt a kick in my stomach." Zero place his hand on her stomach and waited to feel something.

"I felt it. I hope they're going to be healthy and beautiful like you."

"Thanks. We should go now."

"Alright. Yuki, would you like to join me at a party?" Kaname asked. Yuki nodded and followed Kaname. When the silver haired couple were left, they began a slow walk back to the academy

"Do you want it to be true?" Zero suddenly asked.

"What?"

"For me to be the father of your children."

"If you wish to it's all right with me."

"Just answer yes or no."

"Y-yes." Kazumi turned pink at the cheeks as she spoke and Zero smiled secretly to himself.

"Alright." he took Kazumi's hand and they intertwined their fingers as they walked.

* * *

Please review or come to the dark side -.- we've got cookies! _


End file.
